


New Girl in Town

by FromOZwithlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Keith (Voltron), Trans Female Character, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromOZwithlove/pseuds/FromOZwithlove
Summary: Lance has something to tell Kath.





	New Girl in Town

How in the world do you tell your girlfriend that her boyfriend is actually her girlfriend? That is the question currently keeping Lance from her much needed beauty sleep. She doesn't think Kath will hate her. Kath votes left, she supported Obama, hell, she was supportive of Pidge coming out as gay. She just doesn't think that Kath would support HER being trans. Trans AND gay. A double whammy in the face of the Catholic church. God, this is the one time she's glad her abuela passed away. It may be cowardly, but she doesn't want to have to see the hurt, the anger, on her face if she came out. Gosh, if she comes out to Kath, if she starts dressing the way she wants, like the girl she knows she is, she'll have to come out to her family. A couple of her sisters will be supportive. She knows at least one of them has to suspect the truth. But what about everyone else. All her aunts and uncles and cousins and  _her parents._ What will they think, knowing one of their sons is actually their daughter.  The rest of the paladins... she's fairly certain Hunk knows, but he's too polite to force her to confront him about it. Shiro supports them all no matter what. Allura and Coran... do Alteans even have transgendered people? At least she doesn't have to worry about Pidge. What would she even want to be called? She gets up, putting on her slippers and tiptoeing out of her room and down the hall, stopping outside of Kath's room and knocking. Her girlfriend opens the door, her long hair adorably tousled. She rubs her eyes and sleepily looks up at Lance. "Was going on?" She slurs, slumping against the doorframe. "Nothing sweetheart." Lance replies, looking at a  _very_ interesting spot on the wall behind Kath. How to say this? "Look, can i just come in?" "Sure." Kath replies, looking slightly more awake now. They go inside, Kath sitting on the bed and Lance sitting in Kath's desk chair facing her. "I need to talk to about something." Kath's amethyst eyes widen. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" She exclaims, panic in her eyes. "No!" Lance cries, arms out to reassure her. "No." She sighs. The moment is here. "I'm not your boyfriend." She starts. Kath eyes her. "So you  _are_ breaking up with me." "No. I'm your girlfriend" She blurts, squeezing her eyes shut. Just get it over with. "I'm not a boy. I'm a girl. I mean not physically, of course. Obviously. Just. Inside. And hopefully someday outside as well. Unless..." She's stopped by a finger on her lips. She opens her eyes to see Kath smiling at her. "I already knew. It's ok." She says, pulling Lance towards her. Lance melts into the kiss, and for once, she finally feels like herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I was thinking about making another story kinda continuing this. Maybe following Lance's transition further or her coming out to the rest of the team? Please comment and let me know if you would want to read something like that! Thank you again for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
